


Lonely Hearts

by infinitelydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Original Characters, Auror Partners, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drunk Harry Potter, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Draco Malfoy, House Party, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Harry Potter, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Mutual Pining, POV Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelydrarry/pseuds/infinitelydrarry
Summary: After another case is accomplished, a few Aurors suggest a party at James Wilkerson’s place. Although Draco doesn’t go to parties much anymore, Pansy insists that he goes. Besides, Potter is going… Unfortunately, of course.





	Lonely Hearts

 

Draco sighs as he pushes his paperwork aside and props his feet onto his desk, checking his once recently buzzing phone. A missed call from Pansy, a text from Pansy, and a text from Draco’s Auror partner, Trace Hayes. He opens the one from Hayes first. It reads, _hey, have you heard about the party?_

Draco cocks an eyebrow at his screen then quickly texts him back.

_What party?_

Surprisingly, he texts back. Hayes is known for taking his time in replying. 

_Since we finally finished this rather complicated and frustrating case, Wilkerson is throwing a party at his place. You are … coming, right?_

At the mention of a party, as if they were reckless teenagers, Draco shudders. He used to go to parties in his teen years, yes, but he hasn’t been to a party in years. It would feel abnormal to go to another after so long and, surprisingly, Draco has started to hate having attention drawn to him. He still gets persecuted for his past, evidently. Parties were never all that great, in his opinion, anyway. Hangovers, puking, having to witness gross make-out sessions, the stench of alcohol, sex on the couch. What’s so great about that? Draco could care less about parties. He just texts back, _depends_ , and leaves it at that, opening Pansy’s text.

_Hey, I’ve been trying to call you! What the fuck?_

He rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, texting her back.

_Sorry, Pans. I’m only at work, you know._

_There’s this magical thing called_ _breaks._

 _Oh, really? There’s also this magical thing called_ _patience. D_ _idn’t you know?_

_Never heard of it. Anyways, wyd? x_

_Trying to enjoy my break, you? xx_

_Nothing. Bored af.  Gf just texted me :)_

Pansy is bisexual and she’s now dating one of Draco’s acquaintances, Mallory Skyes. Draco never really talks to her, but she seems okay. A damn fine Auror too.

_Oh? How’d that go? What’d she say?_

_Ooh, somebody’s nosy ;)). Would you really like to know?_

_Maybe not. Let me rephrase my question(s). Did she tell you anything new/important?_

_She told me about a party … You’re going, aren’t you?_

What was so special about this blasted party?

_Leaning more towards no._

_What?! Why aren’t you going to go?_

_Because people annoy me and I don’t really like being around prejudice idiots who hang my past over my head?_

  _Don’t talk like that, Dray :( Most of those aurors are cool, anyways :). You need to come out of your little shell, Draco. Live a little. Let go of all that shit._

She does have a point.

_Ok. Maybe. I’ll think about it._

_Yes!! I’ll ask her a few more questions about the party (she told me she’d convince them to allow inviting “ friends “). See you there (hopefully) !! (Maybe you could invite Blaise or Theo… Or someone special ;)) x_

_But I never actually agreed to … oh, what the heck. See you there, i guess xx (make her convince them to be able to invite more than one friend)._

 

///

 

Draco takes in a rather large amount of fresh air as he leaves the Ministry office, his black bag perched over his shoulder. Potter brushes past him, hitting him with a wave that smells of evergreens and a pinch of sweet, minty chocolate. Of course, Potter’s hair is windswept and devilshed. It… mildly annoys Draco.

“Hey, Malfoy,” Hayes says, snapping Draco out of his trance. He looks up to see Hayes waving at him, flashing him a bright smile. (Seriously. His teeth could blind a man.)

“Good afternoon, Hayes,” Draco replies, smiling a smidge his way. Then, he winces a little. Even he can tell that sounded too formal and ridiculous. What would’ve been even more ridiculous is if Draco had said “Hey, Hayes”, right? Maybe not. “Hello” sounded a little awkward in his head… But, then again, so did “Good afternoon”. Hayes’ smile turns into one that shows slight confusion, an eyebrow cocked.

“Right…” Hayes falls into step with Draco, shoving his hands into his Muggle jean pockets. ”Anyway, I was wondering if you were coming to the party tonight?”

_This blasted party._

“It has been decided so, yes,” he responds after a beat and Hayes laughs. Draco looks at the git as Hayes brushes his wavy, brown hair out of his hazel eyes. He couldn't help but take note of how brilliant Hayes's eyes are. (He had also noted how Hayes likes to run his fingers through his hair frequently, but that's of less importance). 

“Malfoy, you’re too _formal_! I know you’re posh and all that-” Draco glares at him and Hayes waves a careless hand, not taking notice to Draco's expression. -”but you honestly need to loosen up a little. You’re so tense and withdrawn.” He’s heard this before from a lot of people, just in different forms of words and phrases all leading to the same concept. Draco is boring, too posh, and is the opposite of fun. Pansy has told him this multiple times. She told him he needed to find someone who was fun, humorous, and (possibly) daring or wild. Like a Gryffindor. Someone like Hayes. Someone like Potter. ”Maybe this party will help, huh?” Hayes elbows him in the ribs. Although it was a very gentle gesture, Draco flinches and takes a step back. Hayes frowns then sighs, his lips soon relaxing into a small smile. ”Wilkerson talked about inviting other people over. Maybe you’ll pick up some chicks, Malfoy. I mean, if you swing that way.” Hayes winks at him and Draco rolls his eyes, blushing a little. He never cared for girls. He likes talking to girls, yes, but he never cared for girls like  _that_. Maybe it’s because he _doesn’t_ “swing that way”, as Hayes said. Maybe it’s because he’s unspeakably gay. Who knows.

“I don’t think…” He starts then trails off, readjusting his bag higher up his shoulder.

“Oh, really? Never took you for the insecure type.” Draco shakes his head a little, sighing. Why does everybody always assume that? Hayes must’ve not noticed Draco’s reaction, because he continues on his “self-esteem” rant, wrapping a warm arm around Draco’s shoulder and pulling him closer. A blush creeps up his neck. He’s never had physical contact with a boy like this before. Blaise and Theo aren’t exactly the “hugging type” (besides, their love is platonic) and he’s not necessarily “openly gay”. No one knows besides his mother, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. He had discovered his sexuality in his 3rd Year and… look where it’s lead him. Being single for most of his life, wishing he could somehow get a boyfriend. But, those fantasies are over and he just faces reality. He’ll probably end up having an arranged marriage once he’s 25 (which is in 5 years) to continue the Malfoy bloodline. Even though he’s used to facing facts dealing with his sexuality, he can’t help but notice how warm Hayes is. But, then again, Hayes was always a rather warm person. You could just tell. ”Look, what I’m trying to say is, don’t listen to those blind people, Malfoy. You’re strikingly handsome and those losers are just jealous.” Draco nearly gets whiplash due to the fact that he had spun his head to look at Hayes too fast. He also realizes that he’s still glued to Hayes’ side.

“Did you just…” Hayes looks at him with a cheeky smile and Draco sighs, pushing himself from Hayes’ warm side. ”Okay. I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but… That wasn't the reason.” Hayes raises his eyebrows and Draco continues quietly, ”I don’t… “swing that way”, Trace.” He realizes that is the first time he had called Hayes by his first name. Hayes had called him Draco multiple times, but… Hayes’ eyes widen. Draco waits, waiting for some sort of low blow that erupts from Hayes’ lips and hits Draco right into the gut. He waits. And he waits. Hayes gasps then a smile overcomes his lips as he nearly topples over Draco. A small half-laugh escapes Hayes’s lips as he digs his fingers straight through his hair. Draco doesn’t know whether to be concerned or happy.

“I thought I was the only one!” Hayes exclaims. He looks rather cute right now. Great. Now Draco's going to have to deal with _two hopeless crushes_ -

_Wait._

“You’re gay too?!” Draco whisper-shouts, his eyes widening. Hayes laughs and shakes his head. His heart deflates. Of course. Hayes was just mocking him. Draco frowns, knowing this was too good to be true. Maybe he is the only gay wizard left. How unfortunate.

“Hey, what’s with the frowny face?” Hayes asks, grabbing his chin and lifting it. Draco’s heart skips a beat. ”I'm _bisexual_.” Then, Hayes let’s go of Draco’s chin and starts to walk once again. Draco scrambles after him.

“Wait. Then why’d you say… Does that mean… _What_ …” Draco stutters, making Hayes laugh.

“Yes, I’m bisexual and I said that because I thought I was the only one who was, you know, part of LGBT. Well, I didn't really think that. But, anyway, the Ministry is filled with heteros, to be honest.”

“Did you… tell anybody else about… you know…”

“Oh yeah, loads,” Hayes says. ”Practically everyone knows. Even Wilkerson, who is known to be raised by homophobic Muggle parents. He doesn’t care though. Wait… Is this your way of telling me you’re still _closeted_ ?” Draco swallows, but doesn’t answer. Hayes’ eyes widen once again. ”Why? It’s terrible being in the closet - _how long_ \- you know most wizards are accepting of it, right? Usually no one really cares. They’ll say something simple like ‘oh, that’s nice’ and then carry on with their day. That’s what it was like with me. I have discovered that Muggles are less accepting of the LGBT community-” Hayes abruptly stops at the sight of Draco’s frown.

“It isn’t that easy, Hayes. You’re not someone like me. With my past and crumpled reputation. No one trusts me anymore and… I’m a Malfoy. We’ve continued the bloodline for centuries and… Can you imagine what The Daily Prophet will say? ' _Only Malfoy Heir is Queer?'_   would be the lowest blow. I don’t think I could bear it… It makes me sick to my stomach just _thinking_ about it…” Hayes frowns slightly and pulls Draco to his side again. But he doesn’t say anything.

 

_///_

 

Although Draco had just experienced physical contact (in which he is overthinking about;it was basically just a hug. Nothing special), his mind drifts to Potter. Perfect Potter with his wonderful smell. Perfect Potter with his messy, beautiful hair. Perfect Potter with his wonderful name. Perfect Potter with his perfect body. Draco collapses onto his couch with a sigh.

_Ugh. When will this madness end?!_

Potter has made Draco’s heart race since third year (the moment when he finally discovered his sexuality included Potter. Of course. Pansy likes to joke that Potter was the reason for his “gay awakening”) and it just figures that the Golden Boy had continued to be in his life after graduation. Although Draco had continued to prod and tease Potter after third year, Draco’s feelings for the git only seemed to deepen beyond control. He has a rather strange way of coping with his feelings and, because of that, Potter hates him. He’s sick of staring longingly at the Gryffindork from across the room. Draco blows a stray strand of hair out of his face, sighing again. Maybe this possible little thing with Hayes will clear all of this unwanted tension up.

 

_///_

 

Walking into his kitchen (after changing, of course), Draco feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and pulls it out, already knowing who it is. He feels a little satisfied in being correct and answers the call.

“You’re still coming right?” Pansy asks as soon as Draco picks up.

“Regretting my decision, but yes,” he responds and he can  _feel_ her smirk.

“Great. I heard Potter’s coming…”

“So? Who cares?” He asks, even though his heart picks up the pace in a concerning short amount of time. He hadn’t even considered that. Of course Potter would go. Why wouldn’t he?

“You, silly,” she says. ”Unless… there’s someone else?” He feels as though the feeling of her smirk will suffocate him.

“Well…”

“Oh Merlin, there is! What’s his name? What does he look like? What’s  _he_ like?-”

“Pans,” he says, interrupting all of her rushing questions, and swallows. ”It’s Hayes.” She gasps.

“Hayes? _Trace Hayes_? As in, your  _partner_?”

“Yes, now shut up,” he hisses, blushing a little, clutching his phone. ”It’s just a small one, nothing special.”

“Dray… Do you have a thing for Gryffindors?” Okay. Now he’s _really_ blushing.

“Shut it, Pansy!” She laughs then pauses.

“Wait. Does this mean you’ve finally gotten over Potter?”

“...No,” he whispers and Pansy sighs.

“I thought so. You’ve got it really bad for him, Dray…” She says that a lot. Pansy gives a soft sigh. ”No worries, I’ve got this all under control. Now, send me a picture of your outfit.”

 

_///_

 

Draco nears Wilkerson’s house, his nerves wracking. Pansy made him change his “too formal” outfit ( _Draco, you don’t wear a button-up and dress pants to a_ party _!_ ) into black skinny jeans that she claims he looks great in (they “hug his arse”, apparently) and Draco had decided to put on a light green jacket over his white v-neck. Mission accomplished, in her opinion. She also told him that Wilkerson had allowed anyone to invite only their significant others. No friends, for whatever reason. So, in the end, Draco couldn’t invite Blaise or Theo to the party, unfortunately. Draco shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and waits at Wilkerson’s curb. Even though Pansy told him to not wait for her if she ends up running late, Draco is going to wait until she comes. He needs some kind of support.

“Malfoy?” He hears an all too familiar voice say. A voice that he had stored into his mind as a symphony. Potter’s voice. Draco slowly looks over at Potter, his heart stopping at the sight of him. Of course Potter would decide to look gorgeous. Well, he always looks gorgeous, but this time it’s different. Draco’s heart hasn’t stopped like that at the sight of him in years. His hair looks extra windswept and irresistible tonight. ”Malfoy, are you okay?” Draco blinks at him, realizing how stupid he must’ve looked. Could Potter read the longing in his eyes? Perhaps he could see the queer written all along his expression?

“I’m fine,” he says. Croaks, actually. Harry cocks an eyebrow.

“You haven’t been your usual, cocky self, Malfoy,” Potter says, tilting his head slightly to the side. ”I guess I kind of miss it.” Now his heart is in his throat. Thanks a lot, Potter.

“Maybe I don’t want attention anymore,” Draco snaps, narrowing his eyes at him. ”Maybe I just want to be left alone.” Potter softly smiles at him, a smile that while bore into his memory and haunt his dreams, as those luscious lips usually do.

“Calm down, Malfoy. I didn’t mean it as an offense.” Potter takes a step closer to Draco and he doesn’t know whether to back away or step closer as well. ”I was actually going to offer to walk you inside. You looked pretty lonely.”

_Stupid, considerate, idiotic, beautiful Potter._

“I’m waiting for someone,” he says, staring back at the road.

“Let me guess, Parkinson?” Potter crosses his arms with a smirk. Draco looks at him. ”In case if you haven’t noticed, Parkinson likes to arrive fashionably late.”

_I’ve noticed, believe me._

Draco continues to stare at Potter and he starts to look uncomfortable. Good.

“Okay, I see you don’t want to accept my offer. See you inside, then,” he says then walks away into Wilkerson’s bright, loud house.

_Where is Pansy?_

Maybe Draco should’ve accepted the offer. It’s starting to get considerably cold.

 

_///_

 

“Dray, I told you not to wait for me!” Pansy scolds once she finally arrives and sees him freezing on the curb, marching up to him in a tight black dress and matching stilettos. Her hands are placed on her hips when she reaches him. ”What the hell are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be _inside_!”

“Where’s Skyes?” He asks instead of answering her outbursts.

“She’s in the car still; she said she’ll meet me inside. Now answer my question.”

“I needed moral support,” he replies, shivering and hugging himself. Pansy gives him a look that clearly reads  _are you stupid?_ , raising her eyebrows.

“You needed _moral support_?”

“Yes.”

“I swear, Draco,” Pansy says with a sigh shaking her head.”You’re such a … dork sometimes.”

“Well, if I knew you were going to take  _this_ long, I would’ve accepted Potter’s offer,” he says, without thinking. He should not have said that. Pansy slowly looks at him, a hint of a possible smirk coming onto her cherry red lips.

“And what offer was that?” He could just lie, but what’s the point? It’s not even that bad anyway…

“He offered to walk me inside because I looked “lonely”.”

“Oh, how nice,” Pansy says, a mysterious smirk on her face, and starts to walk towards Wilkerson’s house. Draco follows behind her, a little anxious. His thoughts drift to the way Pansy usually walks. (No, he’s still gay, don’t misinterpret that). She walks with her hips swinging back and forth and magically draws your eyesight to said place (and her arse). Draco remembers a vivid memory in his fourth year at Hogwarts when he had picked up her walking style and tried it out for a day. A lot of people mostly gave him weird looks, but he even got some guys to stare at his arse (even some of those fit Durmstrang boys), which was not only satisfying, but it felt amazing. He decided to stop walking like Pansy, though, because it wasn’t really having an affect on anyone (like the type of affect where you are attracted to someone enough you’d like to pursue said person). Draco doesn’t know whether to consider that memory as a good one or a disappointing one.

“What took you so long, anyway?” Draco decides to ask. Pansy looks back at him over her shoulder.

“Shut up, Draco, I didn’t even take that long. You’re just a drama queen.” She rolls her eyes and walks up the path to Wilkerson’s door.

“I will admit that I am dramatic, yes, but I am fully aware that you are an hour late.”

“Yes, and so are you because you were stupid enough to wait for me.” Suddenly, Draco smirks at her and she cocks an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Did you and Skyes have a quickie, Pansy?” He asks slowly, still smirking at her. She says nothing for a beat then…

“I said, _shut up, Draco!_ ”

 

_///_

 

As Draco pushes through the throng of people, he looks for Pansy. He happened to have lost her within the crowd. Then again, she may have ran away from him on purpose so he can “loosen up a little”. By himself. With multiple strangers surrounding him. Well, he knows mostly everyone’s name, but… they’re just mere acquaintances. Some of these people used to ridicule Draco. Some still do. Suddenly, a sharp noise erupts through Wilkerson’s house, causing everyone to either cover their ears and say, “ _Sweet Merlin!_ ” (" _B_ _loody Hell!_ ”) or stop what they’re doing and look up. Draco himself is wondering what the hell that noise was and tries to look over Kevin Ryan's shoulder. He doesn’t succeed in doing so since Ryan just so happens to be the tallest person in the entire house (Draco isn’t used to being the shorter one). Draco steps to the side so he can see.

“Dumbass Muggle speakers,” Wilkerson mutters then pulls out his wand, casting a  _Sonorous_. ”Uh, sorry about that. I was just wondering if anyone had any song requests?” He rubs the back of his neck nervously and the house remains silent. ”Okay… If anyone happens to, I’ll be back here… Just ask.”

“I have one,” Sam Banks, one of Wilkerson’s best mates, says with a mischievous grin. Wilkerson gives him a suspicious look.

“Okay. Go ahead.” Banks’s grin widens as he marches up to the Muggle stereo boldly. Wilkerson turns back to everyone’s eyes still watching his every move and says, ”Carry on.” He then walks into the kitchen. Draco watches Banks as he picks a song and a familiar beat graces his ears. The same beat Pansy had been obsessed with when the song had came out. Some share knowing smirks and Draco looks again for Pansy, considering texting her.

“ _I smell sex and candy here_ ,” the speakers sing and blood starts to rush to Draco’s ears. Suddenly, the party starts to get more wild. People start dancing and making-out in dark corners or on Wilkerson’s couches (Draco nearly gets dragged into the mass of dancing people). Draco stumbles backward and knocks right into someone, whom responds immediately by putting a warm hand on Draco’s hips to steady him. The direct contact of whomever is behind him is pulsing through his veins with a feeling he had never felt before. Well, he had never been grabbed by the hips before either. Draco turns around and opens his mouth, their arms falling away, his heart pounding within his chest (trying to escape).

“Malfoy, I’m so sorry,” Potter apologizes in a rush and Draco’s pulsing heart stops.

_Potter?!_

“Why are _you_ apologizing?” Draco asks, crossing his arms and trying to contain a smile. ”I was the one who bumped into you.” Potter blushes. (Which is really adorable, but Draco tries not to think about that).

“I-”

“Malfoy, I’ve finally found you!” Hayes says, popping beside him out of nowhere (like he usually does), and draping an arm around his shoulders. Draco blushes a little, wondering when physical contact had became a thing between them. Well, they haven't known each other very long. They had just recently became partners. ”Decided to come to the party, huh?” Potter watches them silently, his adorable blush now gone. ”I knew you would!” Hayes grins at Draco, who smiles back. Hayes lets go of Draco then bows, holding out a hand to Draco. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what in Merlin’s name Hayes is doing. He looks up at Draco with those smoldering eyes, a soft smile upon his lips that makes Draco’s knees go weak. ”May I have this dance?” He blushes.

“I don’t really dance-” he starts. Well, he doesn’t really do “casual dances” (if that’s what you call it). He’s been raised to dance formally and was made to only dance such way. If his parents had witnessed Draco “party dancing”, they most likely would’ve puked inside their mouths.

“That’s what I thought,” Hayes says and quickly takes Draco’s hand, dragging him to the throng of dancers. Although Draco is protesting the whole time, he’s also _laughing_. And not once does he think of that he just basically ditched Potter. To dance with Trace. Well, the option to dance was without Draco’s consent, but-.... Hayes smiles at Draco again and places a hand onto his waist. Draco finds that he doesn’t care anymore.

 

_///_

 

Draco sighs happily as he collapses onto a high, red chair that spins by Wilkerson’s island in the kitchen. He can’t stop thinking about Hayes. About how he had twirled Draco along Wilkerson’s living room floor until he was too dizzy to stand and giggling uncontrollably. How Hayes stayed glued to Draco’s body as if his life depended on it.

“You seem happy.” Draco looks over and sees Potter, his hair crazier than ever (the crazier it is, the more it drives Draco crazy), and taking some of Wilkerson’s red wine by the shot. His heart starts to race just at the sight of Potter (beautiful, _beautiful_ Potter). Potter’s lips are stained red by the wine (how much had he drank?) and he looks lonely. Why is Potter alone? Draco knows for a fact that a lot of Aurors here are his friend. Why hadn’t Potter invited that Weasley girl? Draco frowns at that. Are they still together? Draco’s heart drops at the thought of Potter still being with the Weasley girl. Potter looks at him, those red, full lips parted slightly. Draco swallows.

“I guess,” he decides to reply. ”Why are you in here all by yourself?”

“Why are _you_ in here?” Potter asks, taking another shot.

“Hayes …” Draco trails off as Potter downs another shot. ”How many of that have you had?”

“Why do you care?” Potter asks, licking those lips.”Go back to your boyfriend.” Draco’s heart stops. Is Potter _jealous_? No, there’s no way that could be possible. Potter probably likes Hayes or something. Yeah. Draco doesn’t like the sound of that being true, though.

“Hayes isn’t my boyfriend,” Draco retorts.

“The way he looks at you says otherwise.” He downs two more shots in a row and reaches for the bottle for a third shot. Draco takes the bottle away and Potter looks at him.

“Okay.” Potter spins his chair so he’s facing Draco. Potter smiles. Those lips. Those captivating lips. Draco simply can’t stop thinking or looking at the beauty of Potter’s lips. Especially now that they look more plump and red. ”You could’ve just told me to stop.”

“You wouldn’t have listened,” Draco says, placing the bottle far away from Potter.

“True. Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. The damage is already-” Potter hiccups. -”Done.”

“Potter, you idiot,” Draco says, shaking his head. ”Imagine the migraine you’ll have in the morning.”

“That’s why I don’t think about it.” Draco sighs and Potter suddenly grabs his hand and starts to trace the lines etched upon his palm. He shivers at the touch, his mind whirling.

“Potter, what are you doing?” He asks, but doesn’t take his hand back.

“Holding your hand.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

Potter brings his hand to his lips and softly kisses it, making Draco gasp at the sensation of Potter’s lips against his skin.

“Potter, you’re only doing this because you’re drunk and lonely,” Draco says with a frown.

“You don’t know if that’s true,” Potter says then lets go of Draco’s hand, which slowly falls back to Draco’s lap, turning back to face Wilkerson’s cabinets. ”Okay. I’ll stop.”

But Draco didn’t want him to. But he did. But he didn’t. He _didn’t want him to stop and that fact annoys Draco._

“Hey, having a party without me?” Hayes says, suddenly appearing into the kitchen, spreading his arms wide, and looking at both of them. Draco smiles at him, widely, but then realizes something strange. Something… _different._ When Draco sees Hayes, he becomes happy and a little giddy, like the feeling of your first crush, but when Draco sees Potter… His heart races, his throat goes dry, he becomes anxious, and he can’t stop staring no matter how hard he tries… Draco tells himself to stop overthinking everything. Potter is a git. Hayes might possibly like him. They’re both stupid, little crushes that will go away eventually. (Well, Hayes might even become Draco’s boyfriend… The thought of that makes Draco even more giddy). Hayes doesn’t wait for an answer and plops down onto the chair on the other side of Draco, spinning around a few times, then rests his elbow onto the island countertop, grinning at Draco. ”So, what are you doing, beautiful?” Draco hides a smile by biting his lip and looking down at his lap. Hayes likes him. Hayes _likes_ Draco. Hayes called him _beautiful_. (Well, he’s been called handsome before, but it’s different when you’re being called such by a _boy_. He loves it). Draco notices Potter is looking at them from the corner of his eye.

“I was talking with Potter,” Draco decides to say, the back of his neck growing hot when he thinks about what just happened moments before. Was Potter’s… _feelings_ real? Or were they just a drunken lie?

“Ah, and drinking wine, I see?” Hayes responds, reaching over to the wine bottle and grabbing it. Without getting a shot glass like Potter had, Hayes just pops open the bottle and takes a swig. Great. Now Draco may have to deal with _two_ drunken idiots. Two drunken idiots that he fancies. Fantastic.

“Other people drink that wine too, you know,” Draco says stupidly and Hayes rolls his eyes jokingly at him.

“I _know_ , but they already have a bottle of this out there. Therefore, this bottle is now claimed by Trace Hayes,” he says, taking another swig. ”Well, unless Potter wants more?” Hayes looks at Potter, who looks like he’s sulking. He shakes his head to Hayes’s offer and he shrugs. Draco watches Potter, frowning a little at his expression. ”Your loss.” Another swig. ”Merlin, this is the best wine I’ve ever tasted. You’ve _got_ to try some, Draco.” Hayes holds the wine out to Draco and he contemplates taking a sip. He thinks about how Hayes’s lips had recently touched said bottle…

_But Potter’s lips didn’t touch the bottle._

Draco blanches as that thought tries to consume his mind. Now that he thinks about it, Hayes’s lips are pretty… “average”. Well, they’re kissable alright, but… Potter’s lips are… Oh, goody. Now his thoughts start to contain the conflicting ideas of both Hayes and Potter. Hayes’s Adam’s apple. Potter’s lips. Hayes’s collarbone. Potter’s well-defined jaw. Hayes’s arse. Potter’s gentle touch. Hayes’s warm, slow hands. Potter’s eyes. Potter’s wild hair. Potter’s smile. Hayes’s smile. Potter’s _r_ _ed, very kissable lips_. Hayes’s neck. Potter’s lips against Draco’s skin. Potter looking at Draco. Potter smiling at Draco. Potter holding Draco’s hand. _Potter._

_Make the madness stop._

“Not a fan of alcohol, huh?” Hayes says, his smile fading, and taking another swig. Draco blinks at him.

“No, it’s not that, I just…” He definitely isn’t going to tell Hayes that he was fantasizing about Potter’s lips. And about Hayes. And about Potter himself. ”I just don’t like getting drunk. I’m rather….” Draco searches for a simple word to describe himself when he’s stupidly drunk. He decides to use the word that Pansy describes him as, regretfully. ”Clingy when drunk.” Hayes blinks at him, processing what he had said, then laughs.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Hayes says with a teasing wink.

“Nice try, Hayes, but pick-up lines only work on me when I’m drunk, as well-” Hayes grins at him cheekily. -” Unfortunately, it could be _anyone here_ that I “cling” to if I got drunk. You see, my friend Pansy says that when I’m drunk I cling to wherever my drunkenness takes me, not to who’s closest,” Draco retorts with a slight blush. Potter looks at him. ”Besides, my head and I would mind getting drunk.” Hayes rolls his eyes again, grinning, exposing his cute dimples.

“Hey, no making-out in my-” Wilkerson starts then stops, looking at us, sighing in relief. ”Oh, it’s just you guys. I swear, ever since Sam-” Banks. -”Had put that song on, everyone turned into a bunch of drunken horn dogs.”

“Well, that song is a turn-on,” Hayes says, smirking around the wine bottle as he takes another sip. Wilkerson makes a face and leans against the doorway with crossed arms.

“Whatever you say, Hayes.”

“You’re just saying that because you’ve got nobody.” Hayes winks at him.

“Oh, fuck you, Trace,” he says, rolling his eyes. ”Besides…” Wilkerson swallows. ”I’ve got someone in mind….” Practically everyone knows that Wilkerson has it royally bad for Bailey, probably the only Auror that knows Wilkerson and didn’t show up to his party. But, to be completely honest here, everyone had to have a crush on Bailey before (well, except for the hetero girls and homo guys). She’s gorgeous, has long blonde hair, and has a figure that guys (and some girls) drool over. (Also, if Draco were still being honest, he doesn’t like her that much). Everyone knows about Wilkerson fancying Bailey ever since he laid eyes on her, except Bailey. ”What are you guys doing back here anyway?” Wilkerson seems to finally notice what Hayes is drinking. He smiles. ”Drinking all of my good wine, huh?”

“Hey, you’re the one who left it out.” Wilkerson rolls his eyes again then looks at Potter, frowning a little.

“Potter, you okay?” Potter looks at him then nods. ”Merlin, you look like shit.” Potter smiles.

“Thank you.”

“You have someone to take you home, right?”

“Wait, the party’s over?” Hayes asks, the wine sloshing inside the bottle. Draco reckons he’s finally drunk.

“Yeah, I was thinking about wrapping up in a few,” Wilkerson says with a sigh, checking his watch.

“Wilkerson, that’s what parties are _for_. Staying up all night, making-out with strangers, and crashing on the couch.”

“Yeah, well my parties aren’t like most. I don’t want to wake up with a bunch of shit scattered across my house that I’m certified to be responsible for just because I threw a party. I already have enough to clean as it is.”

“I guess…” Hayes frowns and looks at Draco. But he isn’t staring into Draco’s eyes.

“Keep it into your pants, Hayes, and help me wake up these other shitheads so I can get to bed.” Hayes rests his forehead against the counter, mumbling, ”Yeah, just a minute…” Then, he falls asleep. Wilkerson huffs then looks at Draco and asks, ”Are you sober?” Draco nods and stands.

“Thank Merlin there’s at least two people in this house who have some sense,” Wilkerson says, mostly to himself, then starts to walk back into his living room. Draco follows closely behind.

“Wait,” Potter says, suddenly standing. He must’ve stood too fast since he clutches the counter, his stance a little wobbly. ”I want to help too.” Wilkerson analyzes Potter with raised eyebrows, looking at him as if he were crazy.

“Thanks, but I think you’re too drunk to help, Potter.”

“I’m fine,” he says, standing up straight, and meeting Draco’s questioning gaze.

 

_///_

 

Draco wakes up with a start once his alarm goes off the next morning. Although it is the weekend, Draco still gets up early regardless. He doesn’t want to start to enjoy sleeping in just to have to wake up early after two days. Sitting up with a groan, he thinks about Wilkerson’s party. Wilkerson and Draco had managed to get everyone up and convince them to leave. Some drunk couples were still making-out (but not much), which was somehow more challenging to get rid of then the people who were sleeping. Draco had found Pansy lounged across Skyes's lap, sleeping. Skyes was still awake and she was stroking Pansy’s hair. Even though Draco was irritated at Pansy since she totally ditched him, he was glad Skyes didn’t get drunk, so Pansy could get safely home. Potter didn’t help all that much. He just kind of followed them like a lost puppy. Draco was surprised at how Potter could even stay standing up straight even though he seemed to be beyond drunk. Draco wonders if Potter had made it home safely. He hopes he called one of his friends instead of being a courageous idiot, like usual, and just apparating home himself. Draco sighs, figuring that he had better get up to take a shower. Possibly a cold one.

 

_///_

 

“Sorry I ditched you at the party,” Pansy says, plopping down onto Draco’s couch. She decided to come over (after she had dealt with her hangover, of course).

“Don’t lie. You’re not sorry,” Draco says, looking at her knowingly, and sitting on his favorite chair of his apartment. A soft, seafoam green armchair. His second favorite chair is his couch, of course. Although it’s as red as Potter’s lips were last night.

_Don’t you dare think about that now. Don’t you dare._

“You’re right,” Pansy says with a smirk, studying her black nails. ”I did that on purpose.”

“I knew it! You-”

“Hey,” Pansy says with a laugh. ”You did just fine on your own. You were in between Hayes _and_ Potter.” Draco frowns, crossing one leg over the other.

“Well, nothing happened so it doesn’t even matter,” he says quietly.

“Dray, don’t think that way. Besides, I think Hayes fancies you back…” Pansy winks at him and he smiles slightly. He likes the thought of Hayes liking him back, but… he also finds himself not really caring anymore. (Which sounds really selfish). He wants Potter to like him. He wants _Potter_. Potter with those lips. Potter and those emerald orbs. Potter and that smile. Potter and the way he laughs. Potter and the way he talks. He wants _all_ of Potter, but Potter just may consider Draco as a “friend” or an “acquaintance”. He probably didn’t even know he graced Draco’s skin with his gentle lips when he was drunk. He probably doesn’t even remember. That’s why he’d most likely be better off with Hayes, but it’s like an unending cycle. Draco fancies someone then he goes right back to Potter. He _always_ goes back to Potter. Draco wishes it would end, but he knows it never will. He was too careless and… he may have fallen for the Gryffindork and everything that he is…

 

_///_

 

Draco thought about the revelation of him falling hopelessly in love with Harry Potter all weekend, even though he knew it was wasteful to do so. The afternoon that he had realized this, Pansy had spent the rest of the day with him, talking his ear off and suggesting they go somewhere. But they never did and Draco was only half-listening to her. His heart beats rapidly within his chest as he nears the Ministry office building. He’s seconds, maybe even minutes, away from seeing Harry Potter, the idiot he’s in love with. He stops before the doors, growing anxious by the minute. A pair of rough hands suddenly cover his eyes before he can even think about stepping inside.

“Guess who,” Hayes whispers into his ear, his lips grazing his earlobe a little. Draco’s heart has no reaction whatsoever. (But his groin does). Hayes lets go of Draco, spinning him around so he can look at him. ”Sorry I didn’t text you.” Draco didn’t even notice.

“It’s okay,” Draco replies, aware of Hayes cupping his face and pulling him closer. Draco has a slight urge to close the distance between them. Maybe Hayes’s kiss will make Draco forget about Potter.

“Maybe a kiss could make up for it?” Hayes says, his voice husky. Draco searches Hayes’s hazel eyes, his thoughts arguing about what to do. His groin says _yes, kiss him_ , but his heart just simply calls out _Harry_.

“Maybe,” Draco whispers back and closes his eyes once Hayes closes the distance between them. He brushes his lips against Draco’s then steps away. Draco opens his eyes, surprised.

“What…” He starts, but Hayes holds his hand up with a small smile.

“I know you don’t want to kiss me.”

“That isn’t true-!” Hayes cocks his head slightly at Draco, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh?” Draco hesitates.

“Well…” He pauses. ”I like you, Trace, I do… It’s just…”

“Potter.” He looks up at him. He notices that this is the only time Hayes had made his heart race.

“How did you know?”

“Draco,” Hayes says with a smile then holds his shocked face into his rough hands. “Draco, Draco, _Draco_.” He laughs and he’s grinning and Draco is utterly confused. ”I _saw_ him drunkenly kissing your hand last night and you looking at him like you always do. With _love_. I _see_ the way you stare at _him_ from across the room and I see the way he looks at you every time _you_ look _away_. I would be blind not to notice the way you two dance around each other, Draco.” Draco blinks at him, beyond shocked and blushing.

“That can’t possible,” he mumbles, not meeting Hayes’s gaze. Hayes makes Draco look at him.

“Of course it can.” Hayes’s eyes are so alive. If Hayes does like Draco, why is he so happy about this? ”I just want you now but, hell, he looks at you as though he wants you _forever_.”

“You’re joking. You’re lying.”

“I’m not! Draco, can you maybe believe for one second that someone can fall in love with you for who you are?”

“No.”

“Stop that.” Hayes lets go of Draco’s face and nudges him. ”Potter loves you, I know it.”

“He could like me, although I don’t see that happening, but he can’t _love_ me.”

“Yes, he can.” Draco presses his lips together.

“Hayes… If you like me, then why are you saying this?”

“Because I’m not going to just stand here and let two people who are in love stay away from each other because they’re too afraid to say something. Now, come on.” Hayes wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders and leads him towards the doors. ”I’m going to bring you right to Potter, no matter how much you beg and plead for me not to.” Draco tries to dig his heels into the ground, but Hayes is too strong and determined.

 

_///_

 

Butterflies erupt in Draco’s stomach as they spot Potter. He’s inside his office, but he’s clearly visible since he usually leaves the blinds open. He’s pacing back and forth, tapping his bottom lip, his hair wild.

“There he is,” Hayes whispers into his ear. Draco flinches, forgetting Hayes was there, and watches as Potter rakes a hand through his already wild hair then pushes his sleeves up and leans on his desk, licking his lips. Draco’s heart goes as wild as Potter’s hair and he swallows, his throat suddenly going dry. ”Go talk to him.” Draco’s head spins and he looks at Hayes with wild eyes.

“Go  _talk_ to him? Are you _crazy_?!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Hayes says, grinning at him. ”Go kiss him.”

“Hayes, this is not a joking manner,” Draco hisses at him.

“‘This is not a joking manner’,” Hayes mocks him. ”Merlin, you sound like my mother. But, no matter, you’re talking to him even if I have to drag you there.”

“Right  _now_? Don’t you think I should wait until after work…?” Draco wrings his hands.

“Oh, stop being such a pansy,” Hayes says and nudges Draco forward, who is growing even more anxious. Wonder if Potter doesn’t remember what had happened last night? Wonder is Potter doesn’t share the same repressed feelings like Draco, as Hayes had said? Wonder if all of this is a joke?

“Speaking of Pansy, I should go check on her to see if she’s okay.” Draco scrambles to take out his Muggle phone, but Hayes spells it away from him, catching it swiftly. ”Hey, give that back!”

“Not until you go talk to Potter. I’ll be satisfied even if you just say a simple ‘hi’ to him.”

“Okay…” Draco swallows down the lump in his throat. He’s going to be brave. For Hayes. For Potter. For _himself_. ”Okay.” He turns around to look at Potter to see him already staring at Draco.

 

_///_

 

Draco knocks on Potter’s office door, three times for luck, and waits nervously as he hears Potter slowly walk to the door. The door opens and Draco feels as though his knees will give out as he stares into Potter’s emerald eyes.

“Malfoy,” Potter says, but doesn’t look away.

“Potter,” Draco says, slightly biting his lip. ”May I come in?”

“Of course.” Potter holds the door open for Draco as he slips past him, careful so their bodies don’t brush up against each other. Draco looks out of Potter’s office and sees Hayes watching them. He gives Draco a thumbs up with a cheeky grin before Potter quickly closes the blinds. They’re in Potter’s office. Alone. With complete privacy. (Actually, they just need to lock the door and then…). Draco shakes the thought out of his head, thinking of what to say. Potter must’ve assumed it would be something private since he closed his blinds. (Well, Potter usually always closes his blinds when someone comes into his office to talk to him). ”Take a seat.” Suddenly, Draco feels as though this whole situation had turned into something formal instead of a moment where you’d confess your undying love for the other. Draco sits, his body tensing up, and Potter sits across from him, leaning onto his desk with his elbows, a lovely black curl falling into his eyes. He doesn’t brush it away. Of course the git would look gorgeous so Draco trips over his tongue.

“I just wanted to…” Draco pauses.

_Say I love you._

“I wanted to apologize,” Draco says instead. ”For last night.” Potter cocks an eyebrow, his chin resting in his hand. He frowns slightly. Potter doesn’t even remember what had happened, does he? ”You don’t remember…”

“No, I remember,” Potter says with a small smile. ”Congratulations.” Now Draco’s the one looking at him weirdly.

“Congratulations? For what?” He asks.

“You and Hayes are official now, aren’t you?” Draco blanches. Now he’s conflicting between two actions to act upon. Punching Potter or slamming his lips against Potter’s, letting him know that he doesn’t want Hayes. He does neither, but he’s starting to consider the punch more.

“No, we’re not,” Draco says coolly, noticing how Potter doesn’t even look jealous. Draco was absolutely ridiculous to actually think that Hayes was right about Potter loving (or liking) him. Potter leans back, crossing his arms, and analyzing Draco.

“What did you come to apologize for then?”

“I came to apologize for everything that happened,” he says, standing. Potter suddenly leans forward, looking shocked.

“Everything?” He asks. Why did his voice sound a little scratchy as he said that?

“Everything,” he lies. Potter stares at him wordlessly, working his beautiful jaw. Draco wishes he knew what it meant. If it meant anything. Softly sighing between his lips and casting his gaze down to his feet, he walks towards the door, placing his hand upon the silver handle.

“Wait.”

“If you don’t mind, Potter, I’d like to go back to work.” Even though he hadn’t necessarily started in the first place.

“I remember what happened, if that’s what you’re trying to say,” Potter says quietly and Draco can feel the ghost of his breath upon his neck.”You see, Draco, you’re so vague it’s hard for me to pick up on your secret messages.” Draco gulps.

“What do you remember?” He whispers, his forehead nearly touching the door.

“I remember…” Potter’s fingers graze Draco’s free hand and he tries to hold back a slight tremor at the sudden touch. ”You happily stumbling into the kitchen after having danced with Hayes, while I was alone and drunk. I remember wishing that I could cause a smile like that to grace your lips again.” Draco’s heart makes its way to his throat. This feels surreal. This must be a dream. ”I remember being brave enough to reach out and trace your hand, even kissing it. I remember only doing so because I was drunk, I would’ve never worked up the courage to kiss any part of you sober, and I remember your reaction. You looked shocked, but I remember how your eyes feigned remaining open. How your lips had slightly parted. I remember thinking that maybe you reciprocated the same feelings as I do, but then Hayes came and you completely forgot about me.” This can’t be real. Did Potter somehow figure out and is just mocking him?

“I didn’t forget about you,” Draco mumbles. He finds it a little easier to confess to Potter while not looking into the same eyes that cause his legs to turn to jelly. ”You consume my thoughts when you’re not even around. I simply _can’t_ forget about you, Potter, it’s impossible.” Potter is silent for a beat and Draco feels his even, warm breaths on the nape of his neck. Draco closes his eyes. Here goes. If this really is a joke, Draco won’t even know how he could live with himself. “I love you,” he whispers as soon as Potter says, ”Draco, I think I love you.” His heart thumps inside his chest, ready to burst, as he turns around to look at Potter. He’s so close to Draco that their chests nearly touch.  Potter’s emerald eyes are wide.

“Y-you _love_ me?” He says as Draco asks, ”How can _you_ love _me_?” Harry laughs and Draco smiles at the beautiful, familiar sound.  

“How about I answer your question first,” he says then suddenly grabs Draco’s face into his warm, gentle hands, his eyes containing a fire Draco would like to have in his life everyday. ”How can I love you? How can I _not_ ? You’re absolutely beautiful, I love your laugh, your eyes, your lips, your _neck_ ; I love it when you blush, I love it when you mutter a sarcastic protest to something even if you know no one’s listening, I love how you get offended when no one laughs at your joke, I love how each of your smiles become even more beautiful than the last, I love _everything about you_ , Draco Malfoy.” Draco can’t believe his ears. Anytime soon he’s going to wake up in bed. This can’t be real. But he _really wants it to be._ ”Now you have to answer my question.” Harry is still holding his face. Draco smiles and Harry brushes his thumb along his bottom lip, smiling as well.

“Yes, Harry, I do love you,” he says.”I _really fucking love you_.” Harry beams at him and he looks so _adorable_. He leans in and Draco feels himself become breathless as Harry closes the distance between them, their lips softly caressing each other. Slowly, Harry opens Draco’s mouth wider and he responds immediately, pulling Harry closer. And Harry’s humming against Draco’s lips, the soft noises echoing in Draco’s spinning head. Draco sinks deeply into Harry’s wonderful kisses, wondering what the hell took him so long and why didn’t Draco just grow some balls and kiss Harry sooner? Draco trails his fingers up Harry’s spine, softly, and he shudders, softly pulling away from Draco’s lips, their kiss lingering.

“Harry,” Draco says, breathless, looking up at him through his lashes. Wordlessly, Harry digs his fingers through Draco’s hair and gently tugs his head back, pressing his lips against his neck, gathering a fraction of skin into his mouth and gently sucking.

 _“Harry,"_ Draco moans, his breath shaky, and digging his fingers into soft, raven curls. Harry lets go of Draco’s skin and trails his bottom lip along Draco’s skin, back up to his lips, and kissing the corner of his mouth. Before those lips can escape from his again, Draco catches Potter’s plump lips and this kiss involves their tongues intertwining as they discover every detail of the other’s mouth. Harry pulls away, breathless, and resting his forehead against Draco’s.

“Say my name again,” he pants, his kiss-swollen lips parted.

“Harry,” Draco says and can’t contain the smile that sneaks up on him. A smile that turns into a giddy grin, consuming his whole face. Harry smiles too as he stares into Draco’s eyes. Their lips then share the same laugh.

 

_///_

 

“You look happy,” Hayes says, leaning against the doorway of Draco’s office doorway. Draco smiles again as he looks up at Hayes. He’s been smiling all day and it’s annoying, but wonderful at the same time. ”Things went well, did they?”

“Better than well,” Draco says, making Hayes grin.

“ _Yes!_ ” Suddenly, Hayes comes up to Draco and hugs him so tight he can barely breathe. ”Merlin, I’m so happy for you two!” Hayes pulls away, taking a step back. It’s as though Hayes had never had a small fraction of feelings for Draco in the first place. To Draco, that’s fortunate, making things less awkward. Hayes salutes him then goes to leave.

“Where are you going?” He asks, since Hayes is his partner and is supposed to be helping him with this case, you know. He sort of wishes that Potter were his partner instead, but then work would consist of kisses more than actual work. Is that supposed to be unfortunate? Hayes points at Jackson Coleman, who’s standing by the coffee machine, waiting as it slowly puts coffee into his small, Styrofoam cup. Hayes’s smile turns softer as he gazes at Coleman, but he soon gains his composure as he looks back at Draco, smirking. Draco shakes his head, chuckling a little.

“How you just flirt your way to the next, Hayes, is beyond me.”

“Hey, I have some old, repressed feelings of my own and I think you’ve inspired me to pursue them,” Hayes says with a wink and then starts to walk out of Draco’s office backward. ”He looks pretty lonely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Draco Malfoy.
> 
> Well, it was for his birthday but, let's face it, I'm a procrastinator. (So, sorry for that).
> 
> I also had inspiration to write this fic (sort of like a short one-shot) because I wanted to write Auror!Draco.
> 
> I did not expect it to turn out like this though aha.
> 
> (I am also curious and sort of intrigued to write Hayes and Coleman's story ... Comment below if I should or not ! :)).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
